


I ship it!

by Shiruslayer



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool being Deadpool, M/M, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: Deadpool i Spider-Man robią sobie dzień wolnego, a Peter odkrywa ulubioną lekturę Deadpoola.Chciałam tu troszeczkę prześmiać największe dziwactwa w fanfickach na jakie natrafiłam.





	I ship it!

 

Peter wylegiwał się na kanapie w domu Deadpoola naprawdę ciesząc się z dnia wolnego. Od dawna nie miał okazji wypocząć, ale tym razem jego kontuzje, już tak bardzo dawały mu się we znaki, że postawił na zaleczanie ich. Kolejną zaletą było spędzanie tego "urlopu" w towarzystwie. Obok niego, w fotelu, wyłożył się pewien szurnięty najemnik. Peter przyglądał temu obrazkowi się z lekkim uśmiechem, rzadko zdarzało się zobaczyć Deadpoola tak spokojnego. Oczywiście, w czasie snu nie powinno to być jakieś nadzwyczajne, ale Wade wychodził poza wszelkie normy i schematy. Z jego tabletu wydobywały się ciche dźwięki _Archive_ , ostatnio nie słuchał niczego innego, zarzynając w kółko kilka utworów. Peter dźwignął się z kanapy i podszedł do śpiącego z zamiarem bezpiecznego odłożenia sprzętu na zawalony wszystkim stół. Naprawdę, przy odrobinie szczęścia, można było znaleźć tam, zarówno zeszłoroczne kawałki pizzy, kontrakt na „Deadpool 2" czy nawet kluczyki do odrzutowca X-Menów. Oczywiście mutanci nie mieli o tym bladego pojęcia. Pochylił się nad cicho pochrapującym najemnikiem, zaglądając na matrycę urządzenia. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że Wade coś czytał, a rzadko zdarzało mu się sięgać po inną lekturę, niż komiksy. Wyciągnął sprzęt z dłoni Deadpoola, jak na najemnika miał okropny refleks, gdy spał.

No, chyba, że nie odczuwał potrzeby bycia czujnym w obecności Petera, chłopak potrząsnął głową, odganiając tą niedorzeczną myśl, przeleciał wzrokiem po kilku linijkach tekstu i o mało co, nie upuścił tabletu na ziemię.

\- Deadpool?

Najemnik wydał z siebie niezadowolony pomruk i spojrzał na Petera, przekrzywiając głowę w pytającym geście. Spider-Manowi drżały dłonie.

\- Co. To. Jest.

Peter podsunął Deadpoolowi tablet pod sam nos czując, że zimny pot spływa mu po plecach. Wade przetarł twarz i skupił się na podświetlonej matrycy. Po chwili na jego usta wstąpił mały uśmieszek. Peter podsunął mu urządzenie jeszcze bliżej, jeżeli to w ogóle możliwe i ponaglił:

\- Wade.

W przerażonym głosie Spider-Mana pojawiła się nutka grozy. Deadpool uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i odpowiedział, tak, jakby była to najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie:

\- Fanfiction.

Przyglądał się Peterowi, który zamarł z otwartymi ustami i szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy. Już dawno nie widział tak zdezorientowanego Pajęczarza.

\- Fanfi... Co?

\- No wiesz Petey. Takie opowiadania, które piszą fani, a potem publikują na różnych forach. Zupełnie niewinne zajęcie - ledwo powstrzymał chichot. Parker zaczął chaotycznie poprawiać włosy, rozwalając je jeszcze bardziej, jak zawsze, gdy nie wiedział powiedzieć.

\- Niewinne?

\- Całkowicie.

Usta Petera wykrzywił grymas.

\- Od kiedy porno jest niewinne?

Deadpool zaśmiał się we własnej głowie i pociągnął Spidey'a na oparcie fotela. Pajęczarz przysiadł na podłokietniku z zachmurzonym wyrazem twarzy.

\- No sam spójrz! Wpisujesz sobie "Spider-Man x Deadpool" i wyskakuje Ci ogrom takich opowiadań. Są też obrazki...

Wade mógłby przysiąc, że twarz Petera pobladła.

\- I... Ktoś pisze takie opowiadania o nas? - przełknął głośno ślinę - W sensie o nas razem? Kto jest tak pojebany?

\- Na ten przykład nasza autorka. I nie obrażałbym jej, jeśli chcesz żyć. Nie wiem co jej ostatnio zrobiłeś, ale w takiej jednej historii giniesz tyle razy, że hoo...

\- Jaka znowu autorka?!

Wade uniósł dłonie w geście obronnym, o mało co nie upuszczając tabletu.

\- Nic, nic. Co tak patrzysz? O, wiem. Przeczytam ci coś. - Deadpool wziął głęboki w oddech - " _Nie mógł przestać na niego patrzeć, oderwać wzroku od jego umięśnionego ciała, ciągle zastanawiając się, jakby to było poczuć jego dłonie na swoim..._ ".

Peter nachylił się nad ramieniem Deadpoola patrząc na matrycę z lekkim poirytowaniem.

\- Ale skąd im się w ogóle wziął taki pomysł? Zrozumiałym takie fanficki ze mną i Mary Jane. Czy ludzie już całkiem zapomnieli o mojej dziewczynie? W dodatku przecież oboje jesteśmy facetami...

\- No to może to? " _Zrobiłem coś źle, Petra? Nie, to przeze mnie, ty jesteś ideal..._ ".

\- Boże, czy ja jestem tutaj dziewczyną? - Peter wyrwał tablet z rąk Deadpoola, z wściekłą miną przeglądając kolejne podstrony. Po chwili odchylił głowę i wydał z siebie niezadowolony pomruk.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle o nas piszą?

\- No jakby nie patrzeć, jesteśmy osobami publicznymi, to się nazywa sława, mój drogi Pajączku - powiedział Deadpool, powoli wysuwając urządzenie z palców Petera.

\- Kiedy założyłem strój chciałem może i chciałem jakiegoś zainteresowania, ale na pewno nie w tej formie.

\- " _Dłonie Petera od razu odnalazły drogę do spodni Deadpoola. Nie chciał się już powstrzymywać, pragnął go, jego ust, jego całego..._ "

\- Oddawaj mi to!

Na pobladłe policzki Petera wstąpił rumieniec, próbował ponownie wyrwać tablet, ale Deadpool trzymał urządzenie poza jego zasięgiem.

\- O popatrz! - przełączył na inną kartę - Ktoś tu jest w ciąży! I to nie jestem ja...

\- Jezus Maria... Deadpool oddaj mi to, do jasnej cholery.

\- Spokojnie... - Wade objął go ramieniem, wciąż trzymając tablet poza zasięgiem dłoni Petera - Nie będzie mi przeszkadzało, jeśli troszeczkę przytyjesz. Poza tym. Uważam, że niektóre z tych propozycji są całkiem kuszące. Przyciągnął bliżej rozjuszonego już chłopaka i pocałował go w szczękę. Tak jak się spodziewał, oberwał, w dodatku dość mocno, ale opłacało się, chociażby dla usłyszenia świstu powietrza wciąganego przez zaskoczonego Spider-Mana.

I gdzie są teraz te twoje pajęcze zmysły?, pomyślał.

\- Matko, Deadpool! Co Ty do sobie wyobrażasz?

\- Chcę tylko zadowolić naszych fanów!

\- Wychodzę.

\- Czekaj! Peter! Myślę, że możemy mieć razem dzieci! Dzieci rozumiesz?!

Odpowiedziało mu trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Wade uśmiechnął się do siebie. Dobrze wiedział, że Spider-Man zaraz wróci. Po pierwsze, zostawił tu swoją torbę z ukochanym aparatem w środku. Po drugie, wybiegł z mieszkania w przydużych ciuchach Wade'a, które założył z rana po wspólnie spędzonej nocy.


End file.
